Hidden DeDeDe, Crouching Yoshi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It has been seventeen days since the last battle took place on Yoshi Island. Now Yoshi is bored as ever, but he gets challenged by a surprisingly good, fat penguin monarch with a south Texan accent...


**Hidden DeDeDe, Crouching Yoshi**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: You know, folks, I just had a random thought, and it was about Yoshi and King DeDeDe, so I figured - what the heck, and I decided to write a quirky one-shot about it. read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, King DeDeDe, and any other Nintendo related character belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was peaceful on Yoshi Island. Just plain peaceful. Nothing else but peacefulness. It was just so... peaceful.

...Too peaceful.

"Urgh, it's so _**BORING**_ here," Yoshi muttered to himself as he kicked a random soccer ball down the green-colored pipe that stuck out of the green grass. He was obviously waiting for another contender to come to his place and challenge him, but recently, he hasn't been having much luck.

Yoshi Island has been quite deserted after the last few matches Yoshi has had. And no wonder why the place was deserted: Solid Snake has been knocked out unconscious by a devastating Smart Bomb. Unleashed and enraged Towtows ate up Marth and Ike. Wario kept driving his bike down the green pipe and continued to fall down the seemingly bottomless pit. Princess Peach Toadstool had another, fiery farting problem after eating too many food and spicy curry, and it was so deadly enough it blew her up to shreds. Pikachu and Squirtle both knocked each other out with their water and electricity. Lucas ran away in fear after Ness was sucked down the green-colored warp pipe. And Donkey Kong attempted a punch, but he missed and punched downwards at the yellow blocks blocking the bottomless pit, and the burly, brown-colored, red tie-wearing gorilla wasn't heard from again. Now, after seventeen days, Yoshi was all alone on his little, peaceful island.

Until came him...

WHACK!!

"Owww!" Yoshi moaned as he started to fall off the edge of the green pipe, hanging on to it dearly as he tried to climb up. He pulled himself up a bit, and glanced to see - much to his shock - a large, bluish penguin monarch with a red coat and a large, mechanical, brown-colored hammer. As Yoshi got back up onto the warp pipe, he ran down to the grass and confronted the penguin monarch, glaring straight at his face.

"What the heck is your problem, buddy!?" Yoshi asked as he got into the penguin monarch's face, "Can't you see that I'm waiting for someone to come and challenge-" He froze when he realized that this obese bird could be his next opponent. Snapping his fingers, and giggling with glee, Yoshi tackled the penguin monarch down, grinning eerily. "Ehehehehe! You're just PERFECT for me to fight against! And your name is...?"

SMACK!! The penguin monarch whacked the green Yoshisaurus into the air with a powerful smack from his hammer. The penguin monarch dusted himself and did a cheesy pose, declaring in a south Texan accent, "The name's King DeDeDe, you see. Now don't you mess with me!" After his introductory rhyme, Yoshi landed roughly on the yellow blocks right nearby, moaning in pain as he shook his head. DeDeDe grinned, and he jumped up, smacking his hammer down on the yellow blocks, and hitting Yoshi again, causing him to fall on the grass on his back.

Taking a quick breather, Yoshi got back up, and he fumed, his hands curling into fists and he stomped towards King DeDeDe, who simply yawned. "You... stupid... fat... penguin... you think you're the boss of me? I'll SHOW YOU!!" Yoshi screamed a furious war cry and pounced towards King DeDeDe, but...

Smack. One simply whack from the hammer was enough to knock Yoshi unconscious.

"He he he," Chuckled King DeDeDe, plucking Yoshi and moving up the warp pipe, chucking him down into the seemingly bottomless pit, doing a victory pose with his hammer shortly afterwards, "Now this place belongs to _me, me me_!"

* * *

"Hey, Luigi," King DeDeDe stated as he approached the green-capped Italian plumber, who turned around to face him, "Would you like to play with me?"

**THE END**


End file.
